Blaire Watson
Blaire Watson était une jeune et passionnée professeur de littérature au lycée White Pine Bay High School. Son père Nick Ford est à la tête d'un des cartels de cannabis de la ville. Elle s'est éprise pour son élève Norman Bates, mais elle sent qu'il souffre de profonds troubles émotionnels non maitrisés. Elle essaie alors d'aider Norman à s'ajuster à son arrivée à White Pine Bay et suggère qu'il prenne racine. Biographie Saison 1 Miss Watson essaye d'aider Norman à s'intégrer à l'école et le pousse à s'inscrire à l'équipe d'athlétisme. (First You Dream, Then You Die) Quand Norman hallucine, Miss Watson vole à son secours et décide de l'envoyer à l'h''ôpital. (What's Wrong With Norman)'' Elle surprend Norman et Bradley parlant de quand ils ont couchés ensemble. Norman part fâché près la discussion. Elle essaye de le ramener à l'intérieur de l'école, mais il la repousse et court vers chez lui. Elle et le principal de l'école voient Norma ensuite pour lui suggérer que Norman voit un psychologue. (A Boy and His Dog) Alors qu'il est en train d'entrer dans la salle de Classe de Miss Watson, Norman l'entend parler à un certain Eric et lui dire d'arrêter de l'appeler. Il demande si tout va bien pour elle. Elle le prend dans ses bras et lui répond qu'ils ont un secret à garder ensemble. Miss Watson offre de conduire Norman chez lui après l'avoir vu marché sous la pluie après qu'il se soit battu avec le petit ami de Bradley durant le bal d'hiver. Ils parlent un moment, et ils vont chez Blaire Watson. Elle laisse"accidentellement" la porte ouverte alors qu'elle se change. Norma appeared in a hallucination to Norman and said that she was trying to seduce him and that he knew what to do. Norman smiled and proceeded to approach the bedroom. He later told Norma that he couldn't remember most of the night's events. At the end of the episode, Miss Watson was shown dead on the floor with her throat slit, implying that Norman killed her. She was seen wearing a necklace with the letter 'B', implying that Jerry Martin had an affair with her. (Midnight) Saison 2 Miss Watson is seen getting filmed by an unknown person, which turns into sex. After the sex, the camera is placed down on a table that shows a picture of Blaire with her father. Hanging on top of the picture is the jewelry that Norman had stolen. Before leaving her house Blaire tells the man to make sure no one sees him leave. This exclusive clip is known as "Miss Watson's Sex Tape." In the second season premiere, Miss Watson's first name is revealed to be Blaire. It was also revealed that Blaire was dating Gil, but having an affair with Jerry, hence why Gil disliked Jerry. A semen sample found inside her that the police at first couldn't identify matched Norman's DNA, implying that they slept together the night she was killed. (Presumed Innocent) While he was in the box Norman remembered the events that took place the night Miss Watson died. After arguing with the imaginary Norma, Norman entered Miss Watson's bedroom and had sex with her, when they were in the middle of it Norman grabbed a knife and cut her throat. Norman then grabbed Miss Watson's pearls before he left. (The Box) Saison 3 When Norman returned to school, he saw a memorial dedicated to Blaire Watson. As he sat alone at lunch in the cafeteria, he hallucinated her joining him and snapped out of his trance when he saw her throat cut and the blood dripping onto an apple. (Une mort dans la famille) Saison 4 As Norman sat in his room at Pineview while waiting for his meds, he had visions of his father and Blaire Watson. (Lights of Winter) It was later mentioned that Kyle Miller was sentenced to 20 years in prison for killing Blaire Watson. (Refraction) Gallery Blaire_S3.jpg Miss_Watson_photo_S3.jpg Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Secondaires Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Morts